Flying, NOT James Potter style
by The Stag Patronus
Summary: "Well, well,what do we have here? The great James Potter, most amazing Chaser and Captain extraordinaire of the Gryffindor team, Quidditch fanatic and Mr. I-think-I-love-flying-even-more-than-Lily-sometimes, is afraid of riding a plane?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its brilliant characters.**

**A/N: this is just a little something that suddenly came into my mind. hehe. enjoy! and please review!**

**

* * *

****Flying, **_**NOT**_** James Potter style**

James Potter knew that he was brave. He knew that he was courageous. He knew that he this was simply a new way of doing what he usually does best. He knew that he had faced worse dangers than this as an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew that there's a reason he was put into Gryffindor, house of the brave at heart. So why was he now thinking that the Sorting Hat might have made a mistake?

_Ugh, why am I doing this again?_, he thought bitterly.

"James! Ready to go?"

_Oh right, that's why._ He turned to find a beautiful woman coming towards him through the thick crowd of people. It was the love of his life, Lily Evans. Now Potter.

Lily Evans-Potter. Yep, that's right. Lily and James had just gotten married –_no_, it's not the end of the world. That will only happen when Severus Snape washes his hair… or his underpants-, and now they were on their way to their honeymoon in Paris. They were currently waiting area of the airport, waiting for their plane, with Lily just returning after checking something about their tickets.

And yes, you hear correctly once more. They were going to Paris in the good old-fashioned Muggle way of riding a plane. Now there are a lot of easier , not to mention faster, ways to get there using Wizarding means like Floo, broomsticks (well this isn't easier, in Lily's book) and Apparition. So why are they doing the harder and longer way? Well, it can be said that when one Lily Evans (-Potter) gets into her stubborn- err, _determined_- moods, there's just no way to deny her of anything she demands- err, _asks for_. She thinks that her new husband should get to know more of the Muggle world in which she grew up. Not to mention that she had a lot of fun whenever she introduces something Muggle to James. She just can't forget the look on his face when he tried to use the blender in the Evans' household. The blender went… berserk, and the kitchen was messy enough to make Lily's sister, Petunia, faint, had she seen it. _Unluckily_ enough, she was at her walrus of a boyfriend's house at that time.

"Oh yeah. Sure. I'm good. Can't wait till we take off," James replied instantly.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Something wrong, James?"

" 'Course not, Lily-flower-" Her glare had him backtracking.

James sighed. He knew he should tell her that flying on a plane was making him a bit… jumpy. Damn, who was he kidding? It was making him so nervous he's not sure why Lily hasn't noticed him shaking, 'cause he can almost swear he felt his whole body trembling. Or better, he should have told her from the beginning that he didn't like the idea. But he couldn't disappoint her when she came to him bouncing with delight, showing him the plane tickets she got as their wedding gift. Not to mention that he was afraid that she'll back out from the wedding if he so much as displeases her in one way or the other…

No, he'll just have to get back to the ones who gave them those blasted tickets in the first place. Once he found out who they were of course. He didn't bother asking her then who gave it, as he was to busy plastering a fake smile on his face and trying to look excited. And he didn't ask some other time after that in hope that she might somehow forget about them. It was vain hope.

He couldn't help but glance nervously at the planes, hoping Lily wouldn't notice. But Lily was really observant. She grinned wickedly.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The great James Potter, most amazing Chaser and Captain extraordinaire of the Gryffindor team, Quidditch fanatic and Mr. I-think-I-love-flying-even-more-than-Lily-sometimes, is afraid of riding a plane?" she gasped mockingly. "Tell me it isn't so?"

James went red. "I never thought I loved flying more than you! And.. and.. It's not like that!"

"Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I-It's j-just that... t-that…" he stuttered. Oh how does he say this without looking like a complete idiot? Make that a cowardly idiot. Oh Gryffindor courage, where are you now?

"Come on, James. Spit it out. We're going to get called to board it soon! What's your prob-"

"Are you sure it's safe?" James suddenly burst out.

Lily stared. And laughed loudly. "Gee, thanks, Lily. And here I thought now that we're married you wouldn't spend so much time making fun of me," James said sarcastically.

"And who told you that?" Lily laughed more loudly. "Some things just never change you know!"

"Apparently," James grumbled. Yet he couldn't help but smile as he watched her laugh. Until now he still loved hearing her laugh, even if it was at his expense. _Yeah, some things just never change_, he smiled to himself.

At the moment, however, the speaker announced that their plane was now ready for boarding. James went pale.

"Oh come on, James," Lily said, taking his hand. "It's just a different way of flying. You love flying, remember? The plane's really comfortable inside, and the attendants get you anything you want, like pillows or food. You don't get that kind of service from riding your broom right-"

"Oh yes, I _do_, Lils! My fan girls always have towels and drinks and the like for me after I land from flying after practice at Hogwarts," James suddenly teased. Lily hit him hard on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Be grateful that's all you get, I can't exactly take my wand out and hex you with all the Muggles around," Lily said.

"Guess that's another thing that I haven't got a hope of changing, huh?" he huffed.

"Not a chance!" Lily grinned. But seeing that James still looked worried, she continued- "Riding a plane is perfectly safe. Unless of course you count those times when one crashes, and its passengers all die. Or some survive, but can't get any help and are forced to- But let's not get into that," she finished hastily, seeing the look on James's face.

"Think about more pleasant things, James. When we get to Paris, we'll be able to sightsee. It's a really beautiful place, I've heard. And we can sample their food. I also heard their cafes are amazing, filled with the most delectable pastries. And I can't wait to go the Louvre-" Lily broke off, seeing the sudden huge grin on James's face. "What?" she said blankly.

"Oh, I'm thinking about more pleasant things alright… Only it doesn't involve much going out and around the place. We don't even have to leave our hotel room... In fact, we probably _shouldn't_ leave our hotel room then," James laughed. Lily was bewildered. "I think you forgot the main point of all this. I mean, we're not just going there to sightsee, are we? After all, it is our honeymoon, isn't it?" James waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It was Lily's turn to turn red. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Come on, flower, the plane's waiting," James said, suddenly excited and cheerful, leading Lily out.

She managed to find her voice again. "Oh, I really hate you, Potter!" she cried.

"Well, _there's _a brilliant reason to marry someone," James chuckled. "Besides, Lils, that line doesn't really work anymore. You could be interpreted saying you hate yourself, after all, _you are a Potter now too_."

Lily let out a breath and just shook her head in surrender.

James made a mental note to change his plans about the ones who gave Lily the tickets. Forget killing them, he should be thanking them with all his heart for this. I mean, James thought as he went into the plane with Lily, it's not like it was their intention to give the tickets to make him nervous about the plane trip.

Or was it?

* * *

Sirius Orion Black was extremely pleased with himself.

The three Marauders and Lily's closest friends, Marlene and Alice, and Alice's boyfriend Frank, all went straight back to Remus's house after the reception. They were now in the sitting room, chatting about random things.

"I just can't wait to hear how that plane trip went!" Sirius suddenly said gleefully.

"Uhm… I don't know, Sirius... If everything goes wrong because of those plane tickets you gave Lily, James will have your head!" Peter said nervously.

"Oh, you worry too much Pete!"

"You mean it was you who gave those tickets to Lily as a wedding gift?" Alice said incredulously.

"Well… We three all chipped in for it. Of course, Peter and I only found out about his true intentions about getting those tickets after he got them," Remus clarified, frowning at Sirius.

"And exactly what are those true intentions?" Frank also frowned. Most of Sirius's "true intentions", though not dangerous and never meaning to hurt, were best treated with caution, if it were to be based on experience.

"Ruin their honeymoon, course! How could you, Black! He's your best friend, and you know how much finally getting married to Lily means to him!" Marlene shrieked. She and Lily made good best friends; they were so much a like. Especially when bursting out with tempers. It was a good thing they're also with Alice, to keep their tempers somewhat at bay, but only just.

"Hold your horses, Marlene, geez," Sirius rolled his eyes. "How bad do you think I am? No, that question doesn't need an answer! Anyway, I wasn't trying to ruin their honeymoon at any account."

"No, just trying to give James a scare because you know he's not into flying on planes, right Sirius?" Remus said, eyes narrowing.

"That's exactly right, Remy!" Sirius said jovially. Remus could only roll his eyes in exasperation. Sometimes he just couldn't believe his friend. Well, most of the times, to be exact. But even he had to admit that it was rather odd and funny that James feared flying on a plane more than flying with nothing but a thin piece of wood underneath you.

Sirius looked away dreamily, how James would react when he found out the tickets were from them. He knew James would instantly know the purpose behind that gift once he found who gave them. But little did he know that he would be the one in surprise when Lily and James return two weeks later. Because whatever he expected it to be, it wasn't with James wringing each of the Marauders hands in turn, fervently thanking them for those tickets. Which was exactly what James immediately did when he saw them.

The look of confusion on Sirius's face was priceless.


End file.
